inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
GROUP 1
They are from the Seventh Institute, where the research focus was, "Anti-unit Warfare". The result is Herd Control Magic. 2 Known as magic exclusive to the Shippou Family, 'Million Edge' is a spell that manipulates over a million pieces of paper that turned into sharp blades to eviscerate the foe. It is a Herd Control Magic that can be activated without a CAD. In essence, from the very beginning, the magic is a delayed sequence set in a state just short of activating and use the caster’s Psions as keys to unlock invocation. However, Million Edge is a magic that requires intense amount of preparation beforehand. 3 On the surface, the Shippou Family work as investment advisers, especially in the field of weather derivative instruments. As a particular type of risk management tool, weather derivative instruments are broadly used to predict atypical weather hazards. As a financial tool, the value of weather derivative instruments is determined by various weather values such as temperature, humidity, condensation, etc. While industrialization of the food industry has decreased the efficacy of weather derivative instruments, the rise of solar energy as the principal provider of electricity in more developed countries has rendered the estimated time for sunshine a major indicator for earnings projections used by corporations. 4 The rivalry between the Shippou Family and the Saegusa Family is well known, since they held the strongest desire to ascend to the position of one of the Master Clans among the 18 Assistant Houses. 5 The Shippou Family was chosen to temporarily occupy the open position among the Ten Master Clans during the Master Clans Conference on the first day, however, on the second day during the Selection Meeting, they were elected to officially join the Ten Master Clan They are part of Ten Master Clans, and in the beginning they were part of the Third Institute before moving to the Seventh Institute, hence why instead of the common spelling of Saegusa as (三枝, "three branches"), they have the number "(七)" in their name now. 2 The Saegusa don't have unique abilities like the Yotsuba. However, the Saegusa Family do not have a system that they are bad at, so they are ironically referred to as "Omnipotent". 3 Unlike other families from the Ten Masters Clans, the Saegusa didn't alter their genes through only one of the Ten Institutes. 4 Since the creation of the Ten Master Clans system, the Saegusa Family has not left the ranks of the Ten Master Clans once. 5 Business VenturesEdit Kouichi, the current Head of the Saegusa Family runs a venture capital business. 1 Main HouseEdit The Saegusa reside in Kantō, Tokyo. 1 They live in a mansion that is a grand residence, which also has extensive grounds. 6 The Saegusa have a greater number of servants who serve them unlike the Ichijou Family. 7 Area of InfluenceEdit The Saegusa and Juumonji Family's influence encompasses specifically the Kantō region and all of Izu. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the heads of both family's give a report on the status of the regions they monitor. 1 The Saegusa Family's power surrounds the capital and can act regardless of jurisdiction. The Saegusa Family is one of the two most influential families in the Ten Master Clans, besides the Yotsuba. 8 The Saegusa Family is the real patron of the JSDF Intelligence 3rd Division. They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Sixth Institute, where the research focus was, "Heat Control Magic", it focused greatly on theoretical magic research and lightly on practical military magic research. 2 Business Ventures Atsuko, the current Head of the Mutsuzuka Family is an owner of a Geothermal Power Plant Drilling Company.1 Area of In The Mutsuzuka Family's influence encompasses specifically the Tōhoku region. During the Master Clans Conference held every four years, the Head of the Mutsuzuka Family gives a report on the status of the region they monitor The Morisaki Family is a side family that does not possess a "number". Their magic power is rated as "pedestrian", though when it comes to practical situations under special conditions, they've earned well praises thanks to their unique talents. 1 They are well known for their 'Quick-draw', a magic that they developed in order to take down a target in a single blow without causing great harm. 21 The Morisaki family business is a protection agency that is well respected by individuals who are and aren't magicians. 3 Morisaki Shun is the only son of the Morisaki Families main branch and he has worked for his families agency for two years when called upon when short on manpower. Although the fundamentals of being a bodyguard were drilled into him by his uncle, he nor his families techniques are strong enough to safeguard an individual that is being guarded after an enemy has attacked. They are part of Ten Master Clans, and are from the Third Institute, where the research focus was, "Control of Multiple Magics", the intent was to test the boundary of how many magics' could be activated at the same time as well as raising that boundary as part of their Magician Augmentation Project. 2 Business VenturesEdit Gen, the current Head of the Mitsuya Family is an international small-arms broker. SPECIFIC